


Aziraphale and the  indomitable Miss Marmalade.

by eldritchcatpossum (skinsuit)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: CATS ARE NICE, Gen, Humor, fluffiest of fluff, kitties, the cat came back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/eldritchcatpossum
Summary: A cat shows up at the bookshop, she decides to make it her home. Aziraphale isn't sure, but the cat is.
Relationships: Aziraphale + Cat, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	1. Part I: Miss Marmalade moves in.

Aziraphale was finishing up some business in the book shop when Crowley came sauntering through the door. 

“Ah, just give me a moment, I have a few things to sort out back here,” Aziraphale called form the depths of the bookshop.

“Alright,” Crowley responded. “Just one thing, how long have you had a cat?”

“What?” Aziraphale said, now suddenly by his side.

“There is a calico cat sunning itself in the left hand window.” Crowley said.

“I-i-inside… the shop?” Aziraphale stuttered.

“Yep.” Crowley rejoined.

Aziraphale walked over to the left hand window laying there contentedly on it s side was a chubby little calico, she had one black ear, and a large orange spot went from the bottom of her yellow eyes to just above her tail. In the middle of the orange spot was perfectly round grey circle, like an upturned jam jar. The cat looked at them, yawned and laid her head back down.

Aziraphale tsk’d. He made a shooing gesture at the cat, which only blinked at him and rolled over.  
“Puss, here puss, Come on, leave…”

The cat did nothing

Crowley smiled: “Ya want me to take care of it?”

“No!” Aziraphale exclaimed. “I am perfectly capable of getting the cat out of my bookshop on my own.”

He snapped his fingers, the cat was gone from inside the window and was now outside the window looking confused.

“See, simple! Now I heard of a great Ethiopian place that opened up nearby…” Aziraphale said.

Crowley smirked, and they went off to lunch.

Later after lunch and some drinks, Aziraphale returned to the bookshop, alone. He sat down on the couch, started to drift off, a habit he’d picked up from Crowley. He almost totally asleep when he looked down at his lap and noticed it was lot more furry and ginger than normal. Mainly because the little calico was now sitting there purring up a storm. 

“No I told you, you aren’t welcome here, I’m sure there is someone in London who’d love you.” Aziraphale said, However he didn’t move and his hand was lazily scratching the back of the cat’s head.  
He sighed as he raised his hand, snapped his fingers and the cat was gone. He felt the oddest twinge of guilt, but still he went back to sleep. 

He woke up, it was colder and darker then he remembered. He decided that now he’d check for the cat, he looked all over the bookshop and thankfully there was no sign. He turned and went back to the couch, she was sitting there licking her paw with her neat pink tongue.

“Now see here,” He began. “I know this place is warm and comfortable, but I don’t want a cat, I can’t take care of a cat. Besides with your ‘toileting’ needs, I really can’t I mean, what if you urinate on a rare book.”

The cat paused and gave him a look.

“Now Miss, I don’t mean to cast aspersions on you, I’m sure you are very good about using the litter box most the time however accidents happened and….” He realized he was talking to a cat.

He sighed snapped his fingers and she was gone, he’d miracle’d her near a good rescue and people who loved cats. 

He went back to the business of the day, mostly reading and avoiding anyone who looked like they wanted to buy a book. His phone rang.

“A Hoy-hoy,” he answered mainly because it annoyed Crowley who’d just called.

“Hey you want to grab drinks?” Crowley asked, “Im outside the shop, maybe feed the ducks, pick up some tinned food for your new cat?”

“I don’t have a new cat, I got rid of it, she’s in a better place.” Aziraphale fussed.

“She’s lying in your left window again,” Crowley said with a chuckle.

Aziraphale groaned, he marched up the window and looked at the chubby cat and Crowley grinning at him through the window. The cat got up, her tail high in air walked over to Aziraphale and rubbed her chin against his fingers. Azirphale picked her up, He held her on his lap as the drove to the park. He put her on the grass and walked away with Crowley to feed the ducks. 

She didn’t turn up when he had returned later that night with Crowley. She didn’t turn up the next morning or the day after. Aziraphale began to worry, he was fretful and it was hard for him to read his book or drink his tea. It had been a week and chubby happy cat hadn’t come back. Well that was alright, he didn’t need a book shop cat.

They were dining at the Ritz and Aziraphale stared at his food and moved it around his plate, not really eating it.

“Stop worrying about the cat,” Crowley said. “You can miracle her a nice family ya know.”

“Yes I know I can, I just think that maybe it was a sign and I shouldn’t have…. We can get in big trouble for ignoring signs.” Aziraphale.

“A sign from who? We stopped armageddon, Gabriel isn’t up there sending you cats,” Said Crowley in an annoyed tone.

“Not him I mean Her… God,” Aziraphale muttered.

“What? Why would God send you a cat? I mean, what God wants you to have more cat hair on your clothes?” Crowley said.

“I don’t know…” Aziraphale muttered into his fork. 

And that night Aziraphale trudged back to the bookshop, he sat down on the couch and put his head his hands. Then he felt something nuzzling it. He looked up, There was a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He took his hand and rubbed her head, then grabbed her and hugged her.

“Oh! You’ve returned! You are amazing little creature, I shall call you Miss Marmalade!” He exclaimed.

Miss Marmalade, the cat purred deeply and rubbed against his arm.

He paused. “Wait….You’re pregnant now?”

The cat just purred.


	2. Chapter 2

It was next Monday that Crowley decided to drop in on Aziraphale for breakfast. Crowley had a craving for a full English breakfast and knew Aziraphale always had a good spread as well toast with the best seville orange marmalade and lemon curd. He went to bookshop, buzzed the buzzer for the flat above the shop and waited and waited. Then he called and waited as it rang.

“It’s me Angel, Let me in.”

The door opened and he walked up. The delicious smells of a fry up met his nostrils. He opened the door to see Aziraphale sitting before a full plate of poached eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, fried tomatoes and mushrooms. Aziraphale currently had mouth of toast, and attempted to talk as Crowley wandered to kitchen and made himself a plate. When he got back he noticed three chairs at the table.

“Who else are you expecting?” Crowley asked.

“Oh it’s for Miss Marmalade!” Aziraphale said setting out a crystal champagne coupe and filling it with water, and then taking a bone china saucer and making up a plate of sausage, bacon, eggs with a pat of butter.

“You set the table for a cat?” Crowley looked suspiciously at him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale said. “She likes it, it makes her feel special.”

Aziraphale took out a small bell rang it and Miss. Marmalade appeared from the depths of the flat she bounded up on the chair put her front paws on the table and began to daintily nibble the food on the saucer. 

“Right,” Crowley said and ate his food. “Why the crystal goblet?”

“She likes it better than the saucer,” Said Aziraphale

“Crystal though?” Crowley asked.

“It’s what she prefers and I just have the sitting around so…” Aziraphale began.

“Ah,” Crowley said and took the pot of marmalade for his toast. 

“Yes?” Aziraphale asked puzzled.

“Funny thing to do for a stray cat,” Crowley mused.

After she was finished with her food, Ms. Marmalade got down off the table and slunk to Aziraphale and contentedly jumped up sat on his lap. He absentmindedly stroked her soft fur.

“She’s not a stray any more, I err adopted her.” Aziraphale said.

“You bought a litter tray and tinned food and little toy mice?” Crowley grinned evilly.

“She prefers soft rubber balls…and bits of foil.” Aziraphale said. “I don’t like your look Crowley, what are trying to say?”

“Listen, human lives are so brief that you stopped making mortal friends in the 1980’s, because and I quote ‘it hurt too much losing them,” Crowley said wickedly. “And now you have something that lives one 5th of a human life span, or less. And you are already fully in love with it. You are setting yourself up for pain, angel.” 

Aziraphale stiffened, he looked down at the cat purring on his lap, his eyes softened and he looked back at Crowley. 

“I am not,” Aziraphale said. “She loves me, I lover her, and I will make her existence even if it is short , a happy one.”

“And when she’s dies, because ya’know she will eventually,” Crowley said.

“I’ll deal with it when it happens but right now I’ll just enjoy her life.” Aziraphale. “You are being very wicked today! What’s gotten into you, lately?”

“Ah,” Crowley said. “I guess sometimes I can’t help myself.” And he took bite of his toast.

“You’re jealous!” Aziraphale realized with a merry glint in his eyes. “You’re jealous of my cat.”

“Oh c’mon why would I be?” Crowley said rolling his eyes.

“Because she’s taking my attention and sitting in my lap.” Aziraphale said slyly.

Crowley huffed and hovered up his breakfast. 

“I’m not jealous of your cat,” Crowley said testily.

“My dear boy, when she leaves you can sit on my lap if you’d like,” Aziraphale said smugly.

Crowley scowled at Aziraphale, who beamed back at him.

“….Maybe I would like that,” Crowley muttered, crossing his arms.

However Ms. Marmalade had fallen soundly asleep and Aziraphale didn’t want to move her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, I love comments, I need comments or I feel like a failure.


End file.
